A Halfa's Love
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Danny's friendship with Tucker and Sam is slowly going down the drain, but when he meets someone he falls in love with, will he be able to trust him and tell him the biggest secret of his life? Danny/OC slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! Welcome to another Danny Phantom story! This story I've actually had sitting in my computer for a few years now, but I've never brought myself to post it up before. I hope you like it, and I would love any and all feedback about it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Danny's friendship with Tucker and Sam is slowly going down the drain, but when he meets someone he falls in love with, will he be able to trust him and tell him the biggest secret of his life? Danny/OC slash.

--- ---

I had to get away from school. Dash was pounding me into my locker every time we crossed paths and Paulina just wanted me to give letters to my ghost half. And things didn't get any better with Valerie looking at me weirdly and Sam and Tucker either ignoring me or talking to me like I'm a little child. I just wanted to get away; have some time to myself.

And that lead me here, to the coffee shop. No one would expect me to be here, which was the only reason why I was here. I sat down and hid my head in my arms.

"What can I get for you?" It was a simple question, but I was less than kind.

"Dash to stop bullying me, Paulina to stop wanting to know about Danny Phantom, my friends to stop treating me like shit, and for everyone to just leave me alone."

"Gee... sorry. I can really only get you a coffee. But if you want, you can talk about it. I'll be right back."

I nodded my head in my arms, all the while not looking up. Whoever this was, they sounded like they really wanted to help.

The guy came back in a couple minutes, with two coffees. He sat down and handed me one.

"Here. This might help." I looked up at the cup placed in front of me and took a sip. It was hot, but tasted delicious.

"Mmm... that's good. Did you make it yourself?" I finally looked at the person who was being kind to me even though I practically yelled at him, and to my amazement, I was looking at the most beautiful guy on earth!

He had misty blue eyes, which were partly covered by his blonde hair. He looked to be about a couple inches taller than me, and he had the most beautiful smile known to man. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt.

"Yeah. I'm glad you like it. My name is Caden by the way. What's yours?"

"D -Danny."

Caden smiled that gorgeous smile again.

"So Danny. Why are you having a tough day?"

I totally blushed then. I completely forgot why he was here, talking to me.

"Well, uhh... My friends were just pissing me off today. Well, for the past two weeks."

"Want to explain?" He was so willing to listen! And to me!

"It's hard to explain. Lately they have just constantly been in my face about stuff, like what I should do, making sure I've done my homework, things like that."

"It sounds like they care, even if they should back down a bit."

"And it doesn't help with Dash always stuffing me in my locker every time he walks past. He is always blaming me for his bad grades. And Paulina just doesn't understand that I don't want anything to do with her! I mean, I used to like her, but I don't anymore." I ignored Caden's last comment and continued talking.

"Hmm. Want to go for a walk?" By now we had finished our drinks, "Walking helps me think."

"Ok." I blushed again. We got up and I was about to pay for my coffee, when Caden stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Thank you." I blushed an even deeper red. We started walking down the street. Both of us were quiet for a while, just thinking.

I wasn't thinking about Sam, Tucker, Paulina or Dash, but Caden. The guy had totally put me off guard. He was so handsome, so kind, and I couldn't help admiring him.

I had known I was gay for a while now, but I had never thought I would have fallen for a guy like this. It was totally unexpected. But I guess that was how love was; unexpected.

Caden stopped walking, and I quickly stopped next to him. He smiled down at me.

"Come on! I want to show you something." He started walking towards the hill, so I followed, wondering what he wanted to show me.

We kept walking silently for a little while, until we came to a large shady tree with a bench underneath.

Caden sat on the bench and motioned for me to follow.

"This is my favourite place to think." He said.

"What do you mostly think about?" I didn't know if I should ask this, we had only just met, but I thought it would be alright.

"Well, my family, friends, work, Tafe. Just things that are going on in my life." I nodded.

"My mother died when I was very young. She had lung cancer, and there was nothing the doctors could do to save her..." I was silent, not knowing what to say, Caden looked up at the tree, "She loved to sing. I have a couple of tapes of her singing at her favourite cafe."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? There was nothing you could do, nothing anyone could do."

"What's her name?"

There was silence for a minute, and I had wondered if I had gone too far.

"Emily, Emily Rose Nightingale."

Caden looked at me and smiled.

"This was nice Danny. I'd like to do it again one day."

"Yeah."

"Actually, I'm painting my apartment tomorrow. Would you like to come and help?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" I really wanted to see more of this guy.

"Great! I'll meet you at this bench tomorrow at ten. Bye."

"Bye." I called out as he left. I stayed sitting on the bench for a few minutes as I thought about everything, then I too got up to go home.

---- ----

Ok, Danny is 17 and Caden is 20 years old in this story.

Please review! I would love to know your opinion!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Kisses

Hello! Welcome to Chapter 2 of A Halfa's Love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

--- ---

"Danny! Where were you today? You missed Lancer's class on Macbeth. He was talking about what we had to do for our exam." Sam said over the phone. I sighed.

"I went home Sam. I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Well, make sure you come to Tucker's tomorrow with those History notes. We are going to study for our History exam remember."

"Ok. See you then."

"Bye Danny."

Sam hung up. I sighed again. I didn't understand it. Sam and Tucker used to be my best friends. Now it felt like they were taking me for granted. They knew I was busy with ghost hunting and my own homework, let alone doing history notes for them.

I laid down on my bed and thought of Caden. He was so thoughtful of me today. So kind, so generous. I wanted to do something to thank him tomorrow. I was going to help him paint his apartment, but I wanted to do something more. But what?

I thought about it, and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

--- ---

I woke up at about quarter to ten the next morning. Then I remembered I was to meet Caden at ten!

I quickly got up, had a shower and grabbed some breakfast.

"See you later mum! Thanks for the bacon and eggs!" I said to her as I ran out of the house. I ran all the way to the big tree and saw Caden sitting there. He looked just as beautiful as yesterday, if not more. He didn't notice me at first, but as I got closer he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Danny! How are you this morning?"

"Good."

"That's good. Ready to go?"

"Sure." I followed him to his apartment. It wasn't far away. His apartment was on the second floor of a building on the corner of the street and had a nice view of the park. He let me in.

It was small, but big enough. There was a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and a lounge room. The apartment opened up to the lounge room, which also had a dining table in it. On the left was the kitchen, and on the right there was a door and in the far corner there was another door.

"I want to paint my kitchen today. I was thinking yellow. What do you think?" I followed him into the kitchen. It was a cream colour and I understood why he wanted to paint it.

"Sure. Yellow sounds great."

"Cool." He got out the paint and paint brushes and I helped him cover the floor and benches with big old rags. Soon we were ready to paint!

Caden put some music on and we started painting. I recognised the song from hearing it on the radio, but I didn't really know it. I quite liked it though.

Soon Caden and I were sing and dancing around the kitchen, paint brushes in our hands. We had only done half the kitchen.

"Walking on sunshine!! Ohhhh!!!" Caden and I sang together.

When the song ended, we found ourselves embraced in the small kitchen, which wasn't hard to believe since we had knocked each other quite a bit while we were dancing.

As I stared into his sparkly aqua eyes, I didn't notice how close we were until our lips locked in a sweet passionate kiss. Suddenly there were fireworks in my eyes and it felt wonderful! I had never felt this good before.

Our lips parted for air and then connected again. This time I opened my mouth and let Caden's tongue explore. I felt his hands around my waist, pulling me close, as I felt mine run though his hair.

But then it was all cut short as my phone rang. We let go of each other awkwardly and I answered my phone. It was Tucker.

"Hey man! Where are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago! We are supposed to be studying for our exam, remember!" I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of busy now. I'll see you later." I hung up and looked over at Caden, who was back to painting.

"Sorry about that."

"That's ok." He didn't look back at me. He sounded kind of upset.

"Is everything ok?" I asked slowly. Did I ruin our short friendship already?

"Yeah." It was silent for a little while again, "Look, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. I shouldn't have done that."

I couldn't believe he was apologising!

"No! No! Caden, I do. I feel the same way. I like you. And I don't want you to apologise for kissing me. We both did it, and I would like to do it again some time." I said the last part quietly to myself, but I was sure he had heard it.

Caden turned away from painting and looked at me. He had tears in his eyes. I closed the distance between us and gave him a hug. He hugged me back then lifted my chin and we softly kissed.

We stayed like that for a little while, my head resting on his shoulder and his back resting against the bench.

"I guess you had better go see your friend. He sounded angry on the phone." Caden slowly said.

I shook my head.

"No. I want to stay here with you." I felt Caden smile and I resisted looking up to see him.

We finally released each other from our embrace and Caden lead me to the couch in the lounge room.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled back at him.

We watched some TV, and then when it started to get dark, I figured I had to go home. We said goodnight and kissed.

On the way home, I ran into the box ghost.

Damn him, ruining a perfect day.

I caught him in my thermos and finally arrived home in time for dinner.

---

Oohh!! A new chapter ended!! Please review!! Let me know what you think!


	3. Repercussions

Hello! I'm back again! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…

Warning: ok, so this is a maleXmale relationship, so if you don't like that, there is no need for you to read this…

--- ---

The next day I finally met up with Sam and Tucker, and boy, were they mad!

"Where were you? We waited all day for you! But you never turned up!" Sam did tend to have a screechy voice, but if you ever told her that, she would kill you.

"I'm sorry. I ran into some ghosts." Total lie... but I did run into the box ghost.

"... and I had to help my dad in the lab." Total lie, again.

"Whatever Danny." Sam replied.

I spent the rest of the day with them, and it was the worst day ever. They basically ignored me, and when they did talk, they talked to me like I was a piece of rubbish.

I longed to go see Caden, so that night, when I finally got rid of Sam and Tucker, I went and visited him.

"Buzzzz... Hello?" Caden answered the door bell to let me into the building.

"Hey Caden, it's me, Danny."

"Oh, Hey! Come in." He let me in and I walked the two flights of stairs to get to his apartment.

When I arrived, he opened the door and I came in.

"I was just about to cook dinner? You staying?" He asked.

"Sure. Can I help with anything?"

"Nope. Just sit and relax." I sat at the dining room table and watched Caden cook. He was magnificent! Watching him waltz around the kitchen with dishes and delicious food made me stare in awe. I blushed when I realised I was staring at his ass.

Finally he was finished and we ate.

It tasted wonderful! He had made pasta, and it was the best tasting pasta I had ever had.

"So, how was your day?" He asked while we were eating.

"Terrible. I was stuck with Tucker and Sam, and they were on about why I didn't see them yesterday."

"I told you, you should have gone."

"No. It was worth it to see you." I took another bite of the pasta. "mmm... this is delicious. Where did you learn how to make this?"

"I am doing a cooking class in my Tafe. That's what I want to be, a chef."

"Awesome." I replied.

"Yeah, I do Tafe every Tuesday and Wednesday. I really enjoy it."

We made small talk until we finished dinner then I helped him clean up and went home.

When I got home my parents wanted to know where I was, and I said I was at Sam's for dinner. They believed me because I often do go there. I felt a bit bad for not telling them the truth, but I didn't feel like telling them I was gay and had a boyfriend yet. They would find out later.

--- ---

This chapter was a bit short... next one will be longer!! Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Telling

Hello!! Welcome to chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own dp…

---- ---

Weeks went by, and I spent more and more time with Caden. I would find myself going to his apartment after school when he wasn't at Tafe or going to his cafe when he was working.

I started to talk about my life with him; my parents, my sister, my school, and I soon started to realise that I hadn't told him of my ghost half.

He saw my ghost half in the news, and I knew he thought of me as a hero, but I just didn't know how to tell him. Our relationship had become more intense, and I really wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him everything! I felt that I could really trust him, so one day, about four weeks after we had first kissed, I told him.

It was a nice day, and I was on my way to his house after school when I met up with Skulker. I managed to quickly catch Skulker, and arrived at Caden's apartment. He let me in and we sat down on the couch.

"I was just watching this thing on TV, about Danny Phantom. He was fighting this ghost before. It was amazing!" I sat there silently and watched as they replayed the fight I had just it was finished Caden turned off the TV.

"I need to talk to you." I started.

"What about?" he asked. He got kind of on edge about what I said, but I left it alone.

"Well... uhh..." How could I put this?

"Come on Danny. You know you can tell me anything. I love you." He held my hand in his and I took a deep breath.

"I am Danny Phantom." Caden just looked at me. He didn't say anything, didn't move, and didn't even make a different facial expression. I was scared shitless. I didn't know if I had just ruined a perfectly good relationship, the only good relationship besides my family that I had at the moment.

"Really?" he finally said. He didn't let go of my hands. I nodded.

"How? Why? What?" He was really confused.

"I am half ghost, half human." I got up and transformed. He again just stared in awe.

"How is this possible?"

I transformed back to normal and sat down on the couch next to him. The next hour was spent talking about my parent's ghost portal and how I got my powers from it. Then I talked about the ghosts and the ghost zone. He already knew a bit from what I had told him of my parents, but other than that it was like I was talking about an alien planet.

I stayed for dinner then went home as I usually did that night. I felt that had gone great. He still kissed me goodbye as he always did, and he didn't seem to upset that I hadn't told him before. I think he understood what would have happened if word got out about me. He understood that I had to be careful of who I told.

The next day I went to his house afterschool again and everything seemed normal. Caden was a bit like my sister when I found out that she knew, in the fact that he wanted to protect me and make sure I was safe. Other than that, everything was back to normal.

I started to spend more and more time there, until one day I finally stayed the night. It was the best night of my life! In the morning Caden made pancakes and we showered together.

When I got home the next morning though, my parents weren't happy in the least.

"Daniel Fenton! Where have you been?" My mother yelled. I winced at her loud voice, "You stayed away from home all night and didn't even call! Your father and I were worried sick!"

"I told them that you were with Tucker and was probably spending the night, but when he and Sam came over this morning looking for you, I had to admit I didn't know." Jazz said, worried and angry like Mum. I assumed she told this lie to protect me, thinking that I was out fighting a ghost.

"You missed the production of my best weapon yet!" My father said.

"Jack! Now is not the time! You will tell us where you were all night right now!"

I sighed. I guess I had to tell them. It was now or never.

"Have a seat." I said. We went into the dining room. Jazz and I stayed back for a bit.

"You are not going to tell them you-know-what, are you?" she whispered. I didn't answer and just followed Mum and Dad into the dining room.

Once we were all seated, I started.

"Mum, Dad, I'm gay." I was surprised. There was no shocked gasp, no 'Oh My God!', no nothing.

"We know honey." That I was not expecting.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"Calm down sweetie."

"How long have you known?"

"For a while now. I found out when you started to get disgusted looks on your face whenever Sam flirted with you."

"Me too." Told Jazz.

I was shocked to say the least. They knew? They knew!?

"But that still doesn't explain why you didn't come home last night." Mum was back to being all strict again.

"Oh... uhh... well..." I was blushing, "I spent the night at my boyfriend's house."

Now I heard the gasps.

"Danny! You have a boyfriend? For how long?"

"A couple months now."

"Why haven't you told us?" Mum asked.

"Well, I didn't know you knew I was gay." I said.

"Well, you know now. So when do we get to meet him?" Oh god. I was not expecting that either. Was I ready to let them meet Caden?

"Yeah! I want to show him my ghost weapons! And my portal!"

"How about you invite him over for dinner tonight?" Mum asked.

I started to panic.

"Oh, uhh... ok."

"Great. I'll make a roast."

"And I'll get my lab ready!"

They both left and I was left in the kitchen with Jazz.

"What's his name Danny?"

"Caden. Caden Nightingale." I was surprised at this question. Jazz smiled.

"I'm glad you have found someone. You deserve it." She got up and left me to myself.

I went to my room and did my homework. Caden was at work then, so I couldn't call him. When it was 2'o clock, I called.

"Caden speaking." He answered.

"Hey. It's me. I have news."

"Really? What?"

"I told my parents, and they want to meet you."

"Ok... How did they take it?" He sounded a bit nervous at this.

"Pretty well... actually, it was me who didn't take it well. They already knew! But they didn't tell me! They could have told me."

"They probably wanted you to figure it out on your own or tell them when you were ready. How would you like it if your parents told you that you were gay when you thought you liked the girl next door?" I thought about that. It didn't sound appealing.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, anyway, they want you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Ok. What time?"

"Six."

There was silence for a minute.

"Danny,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok with this? Me coming over to meet them? Cause I can always say I'm busy and we could plan it for when you're ready." He sounded concerned.

"Yeah... I'm ready. Might as well do it when they are in a good mood."

"Ok then. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

"I love you."

"Love you too Caden."

I hung up and got ready.

--- --- ---

Ah the end of yet another chapter… I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Unfortunately I won't have a computer for the next couple weeks, but I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!! Thanks!! Please review!!


	5. No More Secrets

Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I'm just, not sure of this story… I wrote it a while ago, but it's one of those long stories that just continues on and on, and doesn't really have an ending… but anyway, here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: yep, I don't own Danny Phantom, as you may know…

The door bell rang at exactly six pm. I went to answer it. Caden was standing there and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey." We hugged. I could hear my parents coming so I quickly whispered something in his ear.

"Beware, my Dad wants to show you his lab." He laughed at this and my parents came into the room.

"Hello. My Name is Caden. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." He shook my mother's hand.

"Please, call us Maddie and Jack." I was pleased; he seemed to make a good impression.

"And I'm Jazz, Danny's sister."

"Hi."

"I had better finish making dinner." Mum started.

"Would you like any help?"

"Oh. Yes please." Caden followed my mum into the kitchen to help her cook. I sat down at the table. I could hear them talk.

"I hope you like roast pork."

"Yes. I love all kinds of food. I am studying to be a chef."

"Oh! That's great!"

Soon Dad was getting agitated and couldn't wait to show Caden his lab.

"Come on! I want to show Caden my lab!" Mum laughed.

"Go on. Thanks for helping."

Caden washed his hands and followed my Dad and I out to his Lab. Jazz took his place in the kitchen. Once we were down at the lab, Dad showed Caden everything, and I mean everything.

"This is the ghost catcher, and this is my most prized possession! The ghost portal!"

Caden looked at the ghost portal. He knew what it was from what I had told him.

Dad opened it and he peered inside. He didn't get to see much other than a green swirl though.

"Dinner is ready!" Mum called from upstairs.

"Coming!" Dad ran upstairs. Caden and I stayed behind and I closed the portal.

I smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss. We held hands after the kiss.

"One day I'll show you what's inside." I told him.

We made our way upstairs and sat down for dinner. Mum was just serving. Once we had started eating, small conversation was made.

"So, Caden. You are learning to become a chef." Mum started.

"Yes. I go to Tafe."

"Do you have a job?"

"I work at the cafe a few blocks away."

"So do your parents know you are gay?" Jazz asked.

Caden looked down at his plate. It just occurred to me that I never knew why he lived alone at such a young age, not that it was unusual, and I never heard him talk about his parents except for his Mum on the day we met.

"Yes. They do know. My father and Step-mother kicked me out of their home when I told them."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Jazz said.

I only now realised that this was the reason why Caden sounded concerned when I talked to him on the phone earlier. I grabbed Caden's hand under the table, offering support. He smiled at me.

"But that's ok. While it was tough for me, I realised that I wouldn't have been happy staying with them and having them hate me for who I am." Caden spoke this while looking at me.

The rest of dinner went by with little words. After dinner, Caden went home.

Caden and I kept spending more and more time together. Mum and Dad didn't mind. They saw how happy I was with him. Sometimes I spent the night at Caden's and sometimes he spent the night here. I met a couple of Caden's friends and went out with him often.

It wasn't until Mum and Dad decided they would go away for the week that things really started to happen.

Mum and Dad went on a trip to some ghost meeting out of town, and that same week, Jazz was staying at a friend's house to work on their assignment for Uni. That left me... with Caden.

Caden and I planned it perfectly. He would go to Tafe, because he had to, and because it was school holidays, I would use that time to have to myself. Some nights he would stay at my place, and others we would stay at his. The whole week was planned out for just the two of us.

But something went horribly wrong...

Caden arrived right on time. Mum and Dad had just left.

We kissed. I couldn't keep my hands off of him, and he seemed to be the same. Caden lifted me up in his arms and took me upstairs. There he laid me on my bed, him on top of me, both of us kissing passionately.

I could feel myself going hard, and through his jeans I felt the same. We stopped kissing enough so he could take my shirt off. Then he too took his shirt off. We were kissing passionately again, Caden's lips making their way down to my neck and his leg rubbing up against my crotch.

And that's where we had to stop.

Sam and Tucker just came barging into my room. I could see the looks of horror, surprise and disgust across their faces. Caden and I scrambled apart.

"Danny! What is going on?" It was then I realised I must have not closed the door properly when Caden came.

"I, uh."

"Dude! Who is that?" Tucker asked, pointing to Caden who was taking deep breaths on the other side of my bed.

"Were you just making out with HIM?" Sam yelled. It was then I got my control back.

"Yes! I was! He is my boyfriend!" I yelled back. I think Sam was taken aback from this exclamation, because her face showed nothing but surprise. But then it changed into something I don't ever want to see again. Hate.

"How dare you! How dare you make out with this... this... thing!" She pointed to Caden, "You and I were supposed to get married. I had it all planned out." I was now the one with a look of disgust on my face.

"You had it all planned out did you? You can't plan out someone's life for them! It doesn't work like that!" I took a deep breath, preparing what I was about to say, "You and Tucker have been treating me like shit for the last few months, and yet you still expected me to like you, let alone marry you? What made you ever think that?"

Sam turned around in a huff and ran out.

"Dude, what has gotten into you?" Tucker asked as he followed Sam out.

I couldn't believe it. My former friends had been treating me like shit for months now, and yet they still thought I would follow their every desire.

I felt strong arms wrap around me. I leaned back into his shoulder.

"I don't know what I did wrong, Cay. They were my best friends, since kindergarten. We have been through so much together." I felt tears running freely now.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Danny. You have always been a great friend. Sometimes friends just drift apart and there is nothing you can do about it."

I let Caden hug me like that for a while, basking in his comfort.

Aww… poor Danny… sorry for the short chapter!

Ps: Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will post the next chapter because the emails I receive remind me that I still have a story to update… lol…

Thanks for reading!

Hikarisailorcat


	6. Ghost Fights

Hello! Yes, I'm still here… I'm sorry about the extremely slow update… but, I will finish this story! I promise!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom, obviously…

Now on to the story…

What happened last?

_I couldn't believe it. My former friends had been treating me like shit for months now, and yet they still thought I would follow their every desire._

_I felt strong arms wrap around me. I leaned back into his shoulder. _

"_I don't know what I did wrong, Cay. They were my best friends, since kindergarten. We have been through so much together." I felt tears running freely now._

"_You didn't do anything wrong, Danny. You have always been a great friend. Sometimes friends just drift apart and there is nothing you can do about it."_

_I let Caden hug me like that for a while, basking in his comfort. _

Caden and I still mostly stuck to our plans for the week, but the mood was definitely destroyed. I couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of the closest friends I had when I was growing up; even if they had treated me like shit recently. Not only that, but there seemed to be more ghosts on the loose that week.

On Saturday night, Caden and I went out with a couple of his friends. I had met them both once before briefly. They picked us up from Caden's apartment in a red convertible.

"G'Day!" The man in the driver's seat said in a thick Australian accent. He had short straight brown hair and was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. I recalled his name being Pete.

A girl with long dirty blonde hair sat next him. She was wearing a mini skirt and a halter neck black top. I couldn't remember her name.

"Hey," Caden answered Pete, "You guys remember Danny, right? Danny, this is Pete and Nichole. You met them at a party we went to a while ago."

"Yeah." I did remember, but we basically only said hi and then went our own separate ways.

Caden got into the back of the car, and I followed him. Pete started driving. It was silent at first, with just the radio in the background. Soon conversation started up.

"So, Danny, you go to school, right?" Nichole asked.

"Yeah, I go to Casper High."

"Cool."

"Hey, did anyone see that fight Danny Phantom had yesterday? With that big metallic ghost?" Pete asked in his Australian accent again. Caden and I looked at each other. Not only did we see it, but Caden was there watching and I fought it.

"Yeah. It was really amazing." Nichole said.

"Did-ya see how he fired all those shots at that ghost? I reckon it would have caused him some serious injury, especially since he got him almost every time!" Pete continued, "Did you two see it?"

"Uhh... yeah." Caden and I both said, unable to pretend to not care about the matter anymore. Pete kept talking about it until we reached our destination.

I got out of the car and looked at where we had arrived. It was a big restaurant, but it wasn't anything too expensive or fancy. We walked up the steps to the restaurant and the waiter took us to a table. We sat down and looked at the menu. There were heaps of different kinds of pastas and pizzas on the menu. I chose the tandoori chicken pizza, Caden the seafood pasta, Pete the Aussie pizza and Nichole had the pasta carbonara.

Our food came quickly and we started to eat.

"Hmm... you just can't get Aussie pizzas here like you can in Australia." Pete said, "They are just, wrong. Sure, they have all the same ingredients, but it's the type of ingredients that count. And they don't seem to put the egg on properly."

"When did you move here?" I asked him.

"When I was sixteen. My mother came out here for work, and I had to go with her. Caden was one of the first people I met here. We've been friends for what? Four years?" Pete asked Caden. He nodded in response.

We quickly finished up eating and paid the bill, then walked a short distance to the cinemas where we were going to watch the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. We got our tickets and some popcorn to share because we were quite full from dinner.

We entered the cinema, cinema no. 4, and sat down in our appointed seats. I sat on the end next to Caden, and he sat next to Pete, with Nichole on the other side of him.

The movie started out really good. It was only about a third of the way in when my ghost sense went off. I looked over to Caden, he had noticed it too. I looked apologetically to him, and he just smiled and kissed me before I got up to go save the world, yet again.

"Where's he going?" I heard Pete whisper to him as I left.

"Bathroom." Caden had replied.

I quickly ran outside the back of the cinema and transformed. I saw the ghost and headed towards it. It was a new ghost, one I had never seen before. He was big and had eight octopus arms, each spitting out ectoplasm.

"Hey! You! Octi, over here!" I yelled out, trying to get his attention away from the people in the park. He looked over at me, decided I was the bigger threat, and headed over towards me, "No one destroys my city, so you can either leave peacefully or get sucked into my thermos!"

The octopus armed ghost yelled at me, a really loud sound that knocked me back onto the building I was hovering in front of. It wasn't a very strong hit, but it still hurt a bit. I got back up and started throwing my ectoblasts at him. He didn't even flinch when they hit.

I scowled. It was going to be tougher than I thought to get this guy. I started hitting him with everything I had, getting closer each time, but also getting hit by his ectoblasts. I was concentrating so hard at blasting him, that I didn't see that one arm that came swinging at me, shooting out ectoplasm.

I crashed down on to the floor. At first I just thought it was a little harder of a knock out than before, and I just got up and started fighting again. I had enough energy and he was starting to weaken by all his attacks on me, that I was able to get closer and capture him in my thermos. But once he was in my thermos and I was back on the ground in a dark alley, that I realised everything was not well.

My arm was bleeding pretty badly, and I had the most splitting headache. I tried to move, but I ended up losing my balance and falling flat on my butt. I started to worry. Caden was thinking I was coming back, and he would start to worry about me. And his friends would be confused if I didn't come back. I didn't know what to do. I was in no way able to go back now, not with a bleeding arm and being unable to keep my balance to get there. I transformed back into my human self, but my injuries were still there.

I decided to call Caden, knowing he always had his phone on him.

"Hello, Danny? Is everything ok?" Caden asked, getting louder, as I assumed he was walking out of the cinema.

"Cay, I'm hurt. I'm behind the cinema in the alley." I said, my voice shaky. I had been hurt from ghost fights before, but never this hurt.

"Ok, I'll be right there and I'll take you home."

I nodded, not caring that Caden couldn't see it. He hung up and I waited for him.

He came pretty quickly, running towards me.

"Danny! Danny! Are you alright?"

"My arm hurts." I said as he got closer. He kneeled down on the floor next to me to look at my arm, slightly touching it. I winced.

"I can't see it in this light. Come on, let's get you home to see what we can do. I told Pete you weren't feeling well and that I was taking you home."

Caden tried to help me stand, but I just felt too weak. I stumbled, but he kept me up.

"Can you walk?" he asked me, concern written all over his face.

"I don't know. If you support me maybe."

"Ok."

We went slowly, going to my house since it was closer. Once we got there Caden got out my keys and helped me inside. He sat me down on the couch, and went to close the door and turn on the light. As soon as he returned, he gasped.

"Danny! How did this happen?"

I looked down at myself. I knew I was bleeding, but I now saw the ecto blood mixed in with the human blood, both still leaking out of my arm. I also looked down at my foot. That too was bleeding pretty badly. My arms had bruises all over them, and I still had that splitting headache and felt as if I was going to faint any second.

"I'll get you a glass of water, you look terrible. Then we will bandage up some of those cuts and things."

I watched as Caden left. I felt worse than I looked, I was sure of it. But the weird thing was, that last hit, I still felt pretty strong; at least I thought I did. I didn't think it would have hurt me this much.

Caden came back and I took a slow drink. He helped me up, and I suggested going down to the lab to get me bandaged up. He agreed.

I sat down on the chair and Caden took my shirt off, examining the damage. I didn't want to look down at myself. I knew it hurt, and I knew there would be some sort of damage, but I just couldn't look. It made me feel sick.

Caden quickly bandaged me up and gave me some pain killers to ease the pain. I vaguely remember him saying that if it wasn't for the ecto-blood coming out of me at all places, he would have taken me straight to the hospital.

Well, another chapter finished. I hope you liked it, and I'd like to know what you thought! Please review!

Thanks for reading!

Hikarisailorcat


	7. The End?

A Halfa's Love Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yep, don't own Danny Phantom…

Sorry for not updating for so long, but no, I haven't forgotten about this story…

Oh, and so I realised that those little liney things I put to separate parts didn't show up, so now I have done something else… hopefully they show up…

….

_Previously:_

_Caden quickly bandaged me up and gave me some pain killers to ease the pain. I vaguely remember him saying that if it wasn't for the ecto-blood coming out of me at all places, he would have taken me straight to the hospital. _

…..

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around. I realised I was in my room. I felt weird. I didn't remember coming up here. In fact, I was having a hard time remembering last night at all.

I tried to move, and that's when it all came flooding back; the fight, the pain. I must have fallen asleep while Caden was bandaging me.

I heard a small noise and turned my head. Caden was sitting on a seat next to my bed. He was fast asleep. I noticed that he looked very tired, and I was worried. I hope I didn't make it too hard for him to get me up here last night.

Caden stirred. Slowly he too opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok. My head still hurts a bit and various other parts of my body, but I'll be ok." Caden looked at me concerned, "Cay, is everything ok?"

"Hm... I don't know. You had a very high fever last night, and at one point was screaming. I had to change your bandages on your arm twice already. You just don't stop bleeding."

I was silent. I could tell that this was affecting Caden a lot.

"I was so scared. I almost took you to hospital, or called up your parents. I didn't know what to do." Caden whispered.

I looked at Caden. I could see tears falling from his eyes and I felt my heart break instantly. It was my fault that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Cay."

"It's not your fault, Danny. I'm just glad you are feeling a bit better. Are you hungry? I'll make some breakfast."

Caden got up and left, not waiting for my reply. I looked around my room, noticing that there were bandages scattered around the room, and there was a bowl of water with a cloth.

Caden came back up with some cereal, milk and juice.

"I didn't want to make something too extravagant; I wasn't sure if you would be able to eat much."

I smiled and said thanks, starting to eat the cereal. I glanced at the clock as Caden handed me the bowl and just remembered that my parents and Jazz were coming home today! And in an hour!

"Shit! What am I going to do? I have to clean up the house!"

"What?" Caden looked confused. He must have forgotten too.

"My family will be home in an hour!" I started to get up, but Caden pushed me back down on the bed.

"You are not going anywhere. I am not having you use too much energy that you collapse and we have a remake of last night. I will clean up, and you will stay here."

I shut up and lay back down.

"What am I going to say to them? How I got like this?"

Caden looked at me. I don't think he thought about that.

"Well, you will just have to make something up, or tell them the truth."

"Are you kidding! I can't do that! Arh!" I all of a sudden felt really light headed as I sat up. Before I could say another word, I collapsed onto my bed.

…..

Again I woke up, this time to Jazz and my mum by my side.

"You're awake Danny! We were so worried! Caden didn't say much, just that you weren't feeling well, and when we came up to see you, we didn't know what to think." Mum cried into my shoulder.

"Ow. Mum, that hurts." She let go of me, "Where is Caden?"

"He left a little while ago." Jazz replied.

"Mum, will you go get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure honey."

Mum left, and Jazz and I were alone.

"What happened, Danny? Did a ghost do this?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I should tell Mum and Dad though. I mean, I can't hide it this time." Jazz agreed, "What did Caden say?"

"He just said that you weren't feeling well, he was here to take care of you and that you were in your room asleep. Dad came to the conclusion that a ghost had hurt you, like he always does, and Caden just left. He seemed pretty upset. Did something happen between you two?"

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning he was upset, saying he was so worried for me. He said he would have taken me to hospital if it wasn't bleeding ecto-blood. He said I ran a high fever and was screaming."

"You probably just freaked him out a bit. Are you feeling better now?"

"Not really. My head really hurts."

"Just rest. I'll go see if we have any pain killers downstairs."

I nodded and Jazz left. I hope I didn't do anything to hurt Caden. I could tell that he really cared for me, but I just hope I didn't push him away.

….

I spent the next couple days in bed, recovering from my injuries. Caden hadn't called or come over since my parents came home. I was really starting to worry. What if I had hurt him? What if he didn't want to ever see me again? Jazz had tried to calm me down when I blurted my feelings out to her. She told me to call him, explaining that he was probably just busy; however, I could also tell that she was just making up excuses for his lack of communication.

When I was well enough, I decided to go visit Caden and apologise for everything that had happened. I had obviously scared him that night. I even bought him some sunflowers, knowing they were his favourites. However, when I arrived at his apartment, he wasn't there. I thought he might be working, or at tafe, even though I knew it wasn't his usual time to work, but I told myself he had had to cover someone else's shift for the day. I left the sunflowers on the floor in front of his door and slowly made my way back home.

That night I cried. I had never cried so hard in my life. Jazz heard me and had quietly snuck into my room, giving me a hug to try a cheer me up.

"What if he hates me?" I cried into her shoulder. I didn't want to lose him; he was the only friend I had now.

"He doesn't hate you Danny! Last I checked the two of you were still very much in love."

"But he wasn't there. He is always there."

"Maybe he had to work, or a friend asked him out. Maybe he had just gone to get groceries. You don't know Danny."

"But he hasn't called or come over in three days!"

Jazz just hugged me tighter and I cried harder.

"I don't want to lose him, Jazz. He is all I've got besides you and Mum and Dad. I love him so much!"

"I know. I know Danny. It will be alright."

I stayed in Jazz's arms all night, telling her everything that happened between Sam, Tucker and me and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, she was gone.

I looked around. It was eight in the morning. I had school today. Slowly I got up and prepared myself for what I knew was going to be one of the worst days ever.

Mum greeted me with a smile and toast for breakfast when I went downstairs and I said thanks, although I didn't think my stomach could handle the food.

…

Well, there it is, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review and let me know!

I promise I will not forget this story. Until it is all posted, I will finish it, so please continue to watch out for the next chapter! Thank you!

Hikarisailorcat


	8. True Love

Hello! Welcome to chapter 8!

I'm so sorry it's taken ages to get this chapter up. But I won't waste your time anymore. This may be the last chapter. It works well, but I do have a few more chapters written up if you would like to read them. Let me know if you want me to post them too! :D

Disclaimer: yep, don't own DP as always…

_Previously:_

_I stayed in Jazz's arms all night, telling her everything that happened between Sam, Tucker and me and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, she was gone. _

_I looked around. It was eight in the morning. I had school today. Slowly I got up and prepared myself for what I knew was going to be one of the worst days ever. _

_Mum greeted me with a smile and toast for breakfast when I went downstairs and I said thanks, although I didn't think my stomach could handle the food. _

As soon as I entered the school gates I knew today would be hell. Why did I know that? Because the first thing I saw was Sam and Tucker standing near the school doors. When I passed them, they gave me a glare as cold as death, and I should know since I'm half dead.

The first class I had wasn't too bad; it was health with Sam. I came into the room and sat at the only empty seat at the back of the room. She didn't even look at me the whole lesson, but I could deal with that. I still felt lonely, but that was ok.

Recess break wasn't too bad either. I ended up having to fight the Box ghost, giving me a reason not to be around the school and having to face my class mates. Unfortunately lunch was a different story.

When the bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch break, I quickly went to grab my lunch from my locker and went outside to the nice sunny afternoon to eat. I decided to sit under the shade of a big tree off to the side of the school yard. I thought that would be a nice place where I would be undisturbed by those who wished to disturb me. Unfortunately I was mistaken.

As I was taking a nice big bite into my cheese sandwich, Sam and Tucker came strolling along in my direction. I thought they would see me and move in the other way as they had been ignoring me all morning, but they walked right up to me.

"Danny." Sam said, looking down at me, her hands on her hips. Her voice was stern.

"Sam." I was going to call her Samantha but thought I shouldn't agitate her.

"Tucker and I are willing to forgive your little fiasco the other night." She started. I was stunned. What in the world was going on?

"On one condition." Tucker added. Oh, great...

"And what is that?" I asked. A part of me didn't really want to know, but a part of me was also curious to see what they would do.

"Well, we thought about this. We have noticed that you are lonely and we know how much you miss us. After all, our friendship has long surpassed others." They actually seemed to care a bit. "So we came to the conclusion that we will forget that night even happened and take you back as long as you dump your boyfriend, never see him again and start going out with me."

I was shocked to the core. My mouth was hanging wide open, and I didn't care. WHAT THE FUCK! Are they fucking kidding me? What in the world would posses them to even consider the idea of me dumping Caden for them? What even made them think that they were the ones who allowed me back? Shouldn't it be them saying sorry to me and wanting me to take them back?

I couldn't believe this. Sure my relationship with Caden was at a standstill at the moment, but even that was better than having to agree to their stupid friendship rules.

"Get fucked." I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth, but they were waiting for a reply and that was the only thing that came to mind; so I said it. Then I was in big shit.

"What did you say?" Sam had gone bright red, Tucker had done the opposite and had paled a little.

"What in the world makes you think that I would ever do that?" Not only the thought of me dumping Caden made me sick, but I had to stop myself from wrenching at the thought of Sam and I dating. That was seriously gross. At their shocked faces I gathered my stuff and started to walk away.

"If you don't, we will tell the whole school that you are a faggot." Tucker said. I froze. Great, that's just what I need. More people to hate me even more. However I was so angry by their proposal that I just continued to walk away again. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, before they had the chance to yell it out to the whole school.

But I should have ran, because next thing I know is Sam is screaming, "Daniel Fenton is a faggot!" I tried to hide my head as I saw people look over towards me; but I kept moving.

I went straight to the bathroom, went invisible and flew out of the school. I didn't care if I was skipping; hell, I had skipped enough classes this year for ghost fighting that I was sure a couple more wouldn't matter.

I didn't know where I was going, I was just flying. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I sniffed them back, trying to be strong. All of a sudden I looked down and noticed I was at Caden's apartment. He should be home now as it was Monday afternoon and he didn't have Tafe or work.

Cautiously I landed out the front of his building, becoming visible again. Should I visit him? I still hadn't heard anything from him since I was sick. But I should see him. I needed to let him know that I'm sorry and that I still love him. I only hoped that he still loved me.

I took in a deep breath and rang the bell for his apartment.

"Hello?" His voice was strange through the speaker.

"Caden. It's me." There was no reply. This is it, he doesn't like me anymore.

All of a sudden the door clicked open. Nervously I opened it and walked inside, making my way up to his apartment. When I arrived I noticed the flowers I had left there were gone. I wondered if he had thrown them out or kept them. I knocked on the door. He opened it and let me in nervously.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gesturing me to take a seat at the table.

"Ok. Most of my injuries have healed now."

"That's good." He seemed to still care for me. I looked over at the coffee table next to the couch and saw the flowers I had given him in a vase.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time, looking at each other. I blushed and looked away. I hadn't felt this nervous ever; not even when we first started to date.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." I took the initiative to start again.

"No, I'm sorry for not calling. I should have made sure you were alright." He wasn't looking up either.

"You did everything you could. Thank you." I looked up at him, but he still didn't look up. We were silent for a while.

"You were in so much pain. I didn't know what to do. I-I wanted to take that pain way; get rid of it. But there was nothing I could do. I felt terrible." He put his head in his hands._ I_ had caused him pain_. I_ had caused him to feel pain for_ me_. _I_ was horrible.

I got up and walked around to the other side of the table, where I wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened and I felt my heart shatter.

"Cay, I'm so sorry. I... I love you so much and I never want to hurt you." I could feel tears prickling at my eyes. This relationship meant so much for me, and I didn't want to lose it. I would do anything to keep it safe in my arms.

Caden turned around to face me and hug me properly. He was crying but he quickly hid his face from me by hiding it against my chest. Our arms were wrapped tightly around each other, protecting each other.

"I love you too, so much, that it hurts." He whispered, but I could hear it muffled by my shirt. I didn't know what to say. Did he really love me that much?

"I wanted to call, I wanted to visit, but I couldn't bear to see your pain. I'm so sorry! I am a terrible boyfriend."

"No, no you are not Cay. You are a wonderful boyfriend. You are not only a wonderful boyfriend, but my best friend too. I don't know what I would do without you." I felt him smile against my chest. Slowly he lifted his head to give me a kiss. The kiss was soft and delicate. A treasured one; one that would fix everything.

"Do you forgive me for not being there?"

"Of course; you didn't even need to ask." We both smiled and continued hugging each other. We stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth and security. Slowly we began to break apart.

"Why are you not at school?" Caden frowned. He must have noticed the time. I looked over at the clock too. There was only a few minutes left of last period.

"I couldn't stay there."

"Why? What happened?" He looked concerned again. I didn't want him to worry.

"Nothing. I was just worried about you."

"Danny. Don't start lying to me now. Not after everything we've just been through."

I looked down. I know; it wasn't fair. I sighed.

"Sam and Tucker came to talk to me at lunch time."

Cay got up. I looked up at him, wondering where he could be going at a time like this. He took my hand and led me to the couch where we made ourselves comfortable, me sitting in his lap with his arms around me.

"What did they say?"

"They told me they were willing to take me back as long as I abide by some of their friendship rules."

"Which were?" I took a deep breath, I was hoping he would concentrate on the other part of the statement.

"To dump you and start dating Sam." Caden held my hands tight. I could tell he was angry, just as I had been at the time.

"What did you say?"

"I told them to get fucked." Caden was silent. I hated when he didn't react to things. It really scared me.

"You shouldn't have done that. It would only provoke them more."

"I realise that now."

"What happened?"

"They threatened to tell the whole school that I was gay, or a 'faggot' as they put it." Cay again tightened his hold on my hands, "But I just walked away."

"Did they say anything?"

"Yeah, they yelled it out, just as they threatened."

"I'm so sorry Danny. This is all my fault." Instantly I jumped up, looking straight at him.

"How in the world is this your fault? You didn't have friendship problems with Tucker and Sam. How in the world did you come to that conclusion?" I practically yelled at him.

"Because! If it wasn't for me, you would still be living a pretty normal life. Well, as normal as it was before I entered it."

"Caden! Why can't you understand that no matter what happens, I will never regret meeting you? I was gay before I met you, so it would have come out anyway. I was having problems with Tucker and Sam before I even met you, and I have a feeling that the friendship had been doomed for a while now. You have absolutely no reason to blame yourself."

Caden looked up at me. I hoped he could see the truth pouring from my eyes. I hoped he could believe every word I said.

"You mean so much to me Caden; and I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you. You are my life now; not them. It doesn't matter what they think."

Again Caden didn't say anything. It really scared me that his silence scared me so much. If it wasn't for my sheer determination to make him see it my way, then I would have been trembling.

All of a sudden, like lightning, I was in his arms and we were kissing passionately. His arms were wrapped around me tightly; they felt like they would never let go, and I didn't want them to let go. I opened my mouth and let his warm tongue explore the inside of my mouth.

We had to break for air and we sat back down on the couch. We were wrapped around each other and Caden put the TV on. Some popular movie was on, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about everything that had happened; how my life had changed so much since I had met Caden. I couldn't stop thinking of the words I had said to him. I realised that they meant so much. I had never before thought how much I was in love with Caden. Sure, I had loved him and always thought about him, always wanting to make him smile and laugh, but this was new. This was true love. It was so strong. I understood what he meant when he said he loved me so much that it hurt. I felt the same way.

…..ooooooooooooooooooo….

Aww! I love that last part… hahah.

Anyway, I am thinking about ending it here, but if you guys are still interested to read more, let me know! I do still have more planned! :D

Please Review! And thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
